The Dream Before Birth
by Oran M. Kamishorr
Summary: One shot about Yuri, getting back from a family trip- a memory she has bothered her and she's convinced it never really happened...until she sees some familiar looking strangers at the airport.


**The dream before birth**

_Was it all a dream? That time where I had been born first?  
>I went through a whole life…I thought.<br>No…that's impossible.  
>Then why do I still have all of those strange memories? Those memories of my siblings dying- but they're still alive.<br>I had those memories since before I was born.  
>Where did they come from?<br>I remember a place- but it's all a dream.  
>I remember people that I had never met.<br>Why?_

They were getting back from their family trip. They had left the country in an airplane. They were waiting in the airport for god-knows-what.

She had always been nicer to her siblings because of her memories. She often listened to music to try and stop herself from thinking about it- 'Girls Dead Monster' was a band she listened to often. She didn't exactly like to remember memories of her siblings that didn't happen. She told herself it didn't happen…but it always crept back up on her.

Ironically, listening to that band she liked only made it worse- not with bad memories, but with ones that obviously didn't exist.  
>One reason she argued that those memories didn't exist, was that she wasn't one-hundred-percent herself in those memories- probably triggered by those other memories. Somehow, even though it was confusing, it made sense to her.<p>

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice call out. She put down her magazine to see Yui approaching. Yui was a friend she grew up with- yet oddly remembered. She just reminded her of odd memories as well… but not bad ones. Ones she wanted to remember- about some other place full of happiness and adventure.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri stood up and brushed off her skirt before walking to greet her old friend.

"I heard you guys were getting back today, was all." She smiled and tilted her head; "I wanted to come greet you" She shrugged. Yuri wasn't paying much attention, though. She noticed a few guys getting off a flight together.

One had orangey hair, and the other had blue hair. That Orange-haired-guy hand an innocent face of sorts- while the blue-guy had this devilish look with a slight smirk.  
>Orangey had a regular haircut, wearing modern clothes- nothing special. Blue had…what seemed, was a mullet of sorts, it wasn't short in the front, but it sure was a little longer in the back.<p>

Yui followed her trail of sight to see them. Yui's eyes widened…she really liked that blue-haired-guy, thought he was attractive.

_Otonashi and Hinata._

"You're doing it again, Yuri?" Yui smiled as she twisted around in front of her to block her view…At least of the blue-haired one.

"hm?" Yuri almost didn't catch what Yui meant.

"Giving people names in your head." Yui shook her head back and forth, she brought her pointer finger up and poked Yuri's forehead. Yuri stumbled back a bit before retaining her posture again.

_Oh…_that.

"No I'm not." She defended herself. She turned around, averting her eyes away from the oh-so-familiar strangers.

"It's okay… I do it too." Yui laughed and grabbed Yuri by the arm to turn her back around. She motioned and pointed at the guys.  
>"I think he looks like an…Otonashi…<em>annnnd<em>… Hinata." Otonashi was orange, and Hinata was blue, according to Yui's pointing. Yuri wasn't surprised, they had both named people in their head for years- it was always the same, too. Like Kanade at their school- always smart- class president- but they both knew her named before they met her. Kanade Tachibana was a friend of theirs, but not very close to them.

Like on cue, the guys averted their attention to Yui and Yuri.  
><em>Oh crap…they heard us…<em>

They started talking and pointing.

"They're staring at us!" In a loud whisper, Yuri turned around and grabbed Yui to sit down with her. She brought the magazine up in her hands to cover her face. Yui accidentally sat on Yuri's little sister.

"Hey, Yui!" She laughed, "Get off meee." She pushed her. Yui stood up awkwardly and almost fell head-over-heels, but caught herself. She scrambled to find a nearby seat, so that she wouldn't be just standing there.  
>She felt a little embarrassed because the strangers saw her sit on Yuri's sister and awkwardly get back up.<p>

She coughed into her curled hand as she saw the strangers approaching. It was almost a warning to Yuri, but she wasn't paying attention. Yui figured it'd be funnier that way, anyways.

The strangers greeted them with a simple 'hello', and Yui replied, smiling.  
>That was when Yuri realized it- the strangers were right there in front of her. Her hands gripped the magazine.<p>

"So…I cant help but notice you two…" The orange-head lifted his shoulders and tilted his head.

"We weren't looking at you." Yuri replied, keeping her face glued to the magazine. Not wavering. All she needed was another random stranger that thinks she likes them.

"I never said you were. I said we noticed you." The blue-haired raised one brow, and looked straight at the hiding Yuri.

Yuri glared up at the blue-haired man, moving her magazine so that she could see, but it still covered most of her face, she dug her claws in the paper.

"My name is Hinata" Hinata, the devilish blue-haired-man spoke up.

"And I'm Otonashi." The Orange-top smiled.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as it registered- right again. They had successfully guessed the names of two by-standing strangers. Pinpointed them out of the crowd and guessed their names off.

"My name is Yui~Nyan" Yui pointed to her own nose, and smiled.

Hinata gained a slightly irritated look on his face- as if he was about to do something violent to yui, but stopped. He gritted his teeth ever so slightly.

"Nice to meet you again, Yuri." Hinata smiled a fake smile and nodded his head.

"Again?" Yui looked confused- she had never met him before. Or had she.  
>Something was so strangely familiar about him- something also strangely attractive. Even so, it still made no sense- she had never met him. That was her minds thought. <em>Never met him ever.<em>

"Yes, you brat." He laughed a half-evil laugh and grabbed her hand.

She squeezed his hand violently and shot him a dirty look- but at the same time turned pink. Once again, she felt as if she knew him, when she obviously did not.  
>Hinata was doing all he could not to scream in pain, so he only tried to combat her secret meanness with his own, he also tried to squeeze her hand. It was like arm-wrestling to them.<p>

"Oh…well…this is Yuri." She fake-smiled as he did earlier and pointed to Yuri.

"Ah, nice to meet you again, Yurippe." Otonashi smiled. He hoped it would work.

Yuri dropped the magazine into her lap and froze.

"…The Afterlife Battlefront…" She looked up at Otonashi with shock.

_Yurippe._

_Something I was only called in my dream before birth._

She realized it wasn't a dream, but a reality; one she had moved on from.


End file.
